Ascension
by Writer of Epics
Summary: "What if" a boy was out late and witnessed a group of Sekirei being released. Follow Noroi Williams as he stumbles through the Sekirei Plan. OC X Sekirei Harem. I will mostly leave the pairings alone, although there are a few I will mess with. Enjoy.
1. First Encounter

**A/N: Another story is up and I cant wait to see which one remains supreme! (Very Minaka like laugh) For all who have actually stumbled across my other works, I'm still working on them and will not abandon them, im just having a little trouble. if you havent run into anything by me. check em out, if you're up for it. not to toot my own horn but my name is only a _mild_ exaggeration.**

**Disclaimer: I wont remember to put one of these in every chapter so don't expect there to be. But always and forever remember I own only MY characters. So any OC, mine, if they're in the show, not mine. Also the situation, also not ? okay.**

* * *

My name is Noroi Williams. I'm sixteen years old and a junior in high school. Though I was born and raised here in Japan, both of my parent were full-blooded Americans. Since my name literally translates to curse, I usually go by Will. Why, you ask. Well, before I was born, my father worked for a prestigious company. It was a multimillion dollar company that was moving its headquarters to Tokyo and was taking him with them. My mother, who was pregnant during the move, gave birth to me a few weeks later.

As I understand it, my mother was a very sickly woman. She got colds regularly and had two miscarriages before finally getting to the ninth month of pregnancy. Unfortunately, when she had me, there were… complications. She didn't survive the childbirth. It just so happens that on the same day, my father's company lost out millions to their rival company, M.B.I, and was forced to lay off dozens of their employees, my father included. He had yet to hear of my birth so he went and got drunk at the nearest bar. When he finally appeared at the hospital to see his newly born son he was nursing a hangover and an aching back from waking up in an alley.

It was then that he learned of his wife's untimely death and his son's involvement in it. Now the recently fallen man, with an aching body, broken heart, and uncertain future realized he was left alone with the child that killed his beloved. To say he was angry and bitter would be an understatement. At that time, I imagine the barrel of a gun was looking pretty tempting. But it was then that my father's pride made an appearance. And with his pride came his misguided attempt to find a reason his life took such a painful turn for the worst.

It was this line of thought that made him realize that everything had been destroyed in a matter of hours. In a few hours, his wife had died, he had lost his job and any source of income to a rival company, and his son had been born. He connected the nonexistent dots and found the common denominator, me. I was the cursed child. The bringer of ruin. I was a mistake of the universe in his eyes. He named me accordingly, Noroi, the curse.

I understand his reasoning, I really do. Hell, I'd be hysterical if all that shit happened to me in a matter of hours too. But that doesn't mean I forgive him.

For years after that, he regressed further and further into drinking and gambling. He'd bring random girls home more often than not. He'd also never pay any attention to me. I learned very quickly how to take care of myself. It would be a normal occurrence where as a five-year old child, I'd end up making breakfast for myself and whichever hooker or bar stool slut he had brought home. Now don't get me wrong, sometimes they were just normal girls who had too much to drink and ended up going home with the wrong guy. But a couple of times, when my 'father' was sleeping off his hangover, they would, for some reason beyond me, decide to sexually assault my young self. It was a miracle I made it out of that first decade with any semblance modesty, not to mention my virginity. Now I know what you're thinking, Oh boo hoo he got groped by women boo hoo. Well screw off! I was five; it scared the crap out of me and left me feeling dirty and vulnerable.

Then my 'father' decided to enroll me in school. The first thing I noticed was that I was very different from the other kids, namely, my nationality. It may sound racist but I felt like a walnut in a sea of almonds if you get my meaning. That first day of school gained me no friends, kinda my fault since I was really shy. I paid attention but I soon realized that me being on my own had helped at least a little. I already knew everything they were teaching. I had taught myself to read and count so I wouldn't starve. I had learned to write so my 'father' always knew when I went shopping for more food, like he cared. My kindergarten teacher gave me one of those ridiculous gold stars the first day. Apparently the local 'badass' five year old didn't like that. As soon as the teacher left the room he smacked me above the head. So naturally, I punched him. But just my luck, the teacher walked back in just then to see my tiny fist impact his chubby Japanese face. That wouldn't be the last time I tangled with Haku Yamada.

When I was sent home early, another first happened. That was the first day my father hit me. He told me I was a bad child and was living up to my name. Then he backhanded me and sent me to my room without dinner. Afterward for years I would pay attention in class and do all my work, always scoring in the top five in all classes. That was until my father decided I was doing too well. When I brought home my first straight A report card, he threw it in the trash. He yelled at me that I would never amount to anything and that I deserved nothing.

After that I stopped doing anything. I paid attention and did my work, but I purposefully failed tests and wouldn't turn in my homework even though I aced it. My grades tanked and soon I was failing. But when they made me repeat a grade, well let's just say 'father' wasn't pleased. I started the year over again with two cracked ribs and my arm in a sling. After that I kept a solid 3.0 GPA. All B's got me no beating, for grades that is. The older I got, the more frequent the beatings became. Steadily increased drinking caused my 'father' to develop a large beer gut, while his gambling losses caused money problems and stress. He lost his hair over that stress. Women didn't seem to want to come home with him anymore, so he needed a new outlet. That was where I came in. I was his personal punching bag. The only reprieve I got was when he went overboard and put me in the cheap health clinic next to our house.

If you've ever watched the anime bleach, it's kinda like that. If you haven't then it was like a small hospital. A family would treat small but serious injuries and would keep people alive until the bigger hospitals came to get them. I made my first friend there. His name was Simon. And yes he was Japanese; his name was pronounced See-moan. Anyway, I always told him and his father that I was just clumsy. And no I wasn't protecting that bastard father I had. But all those girls my father had brought home, the ones that weren't so bad anyway, would always look at me with those pitying eyes. I hated those eyes. Anyway, Simon eventually moved, around my first year of high school. And lucky me, guess who had the locker next to mine, not to mention the same home room class. Haku Yamada, and he hadn't forgotten who kicked hid sniveling ass in kindergarten.

He had gotten big since we last met. While I was a tough kid thanks to my asshole father and his temper, Haku was six five with biceps the size of my head. Not to mention he didn't like me very much. I probably didn't help; you'd think that after years of abuse that I'd have a more passive personality. Yeah, you'd think so huh?

Over the next two years, I kept my grades up but not too high, and stayed away from home as long as physically possible. I also got detention for fighting Haku and his friends. He was the popular kid. His parents were rich and he bought his way into the teenager's hearts while I had a reputation as the delinquent. That probably came from my habit of beating up any kids that were bullying other kids or otherwise being bad people. So I wasn't really very popular.

And now you know my life, well my life until this point. That was just the prologue. The story begins now.

XXXXXXX

It was maybe ten o'clock at night and pretty chilly. I drew my coat closer around me as I looked up at the full moon. It was pretty, I guess. The stars were twinkling and the moon was almost hard to look at. A sound alerted me and I dodged into a nearby alley. Tonight there was a city-wide curfew but I was ignoring it. I'd rather go to jail for a night or two than go home. The bastard was being particularly abusive lately. Fortunately, I don't bruise easy. It was a few seconds before I realized that the sound I heard wasn't a police siren but in fact a far off voice. Following the sound, I found myself at the MBI building. Some idiot was on the top of the big ben imitation shouting to the world. I half hoped he'd fall just so he'd shut up.

A large clanging noise caught my attention from somewhere the other side of the building. Curiosity getting the better of me, I wandered around the corner to see what most people would see as a loading dock. It was a large empty compound behind the large grandfather clock building. At the rear wall of the tower were several of those cheap metal drop doors elevated from the ground. The whole lot was surrounded by a metal chain-link fence. The loud noise from earlier, I discovered, was the electronic fence opening.

Some cats must be looking down on me from heaven and shaking their heads because for the second time in less than an hour, I gave into my curiosity. I wandered into the lot and looked around. Save for the doors and a few empty semi-trucks, the lot was completely empty. For some reason, I found myself touching one of the large doors. Letting my arm drop I was about to leave when the doors all started to open simultaneously. Panicking, I jumped behind the nearest truck and sat there trying to keep from freaking out. I don't know why, but I had the weirdest feeling that getting caught here at this moment, would be very bad for my health.

"Alright." came a very commanding woman's voice. The kind of voice that demanded you listen to what she had to say. I hated that voice. _He_ used that voice right before he beat me. I decided to listen in. Peaking around the tire I was hiding behind, I placed my hand on the ground to stabilize myself and put my weight on it, causing it to slip on a rock. Hissing in surprise and panic I jerked back behind the tire and looked out ever so slightly. A man, holding a katana with Silver hair was looking right at me. He was wearing a black outfit with a slit down the middle and a ridiculous looking orange scarf around his neck. He visibly smirked and winked at me.

"Number five, Mutsu, you may go." The woman suddenly stated, reading off of a clipboard in her hands.

"Thank you Takami." Mutsu said before he literally disappeared in a blur. _'What the hell?'_ I screamed in my head but my hand was still clenched tightly around my mouth.

"Numbers eleven and twelve, Hikari and Hibiki, you may go." Takami yelled. Two girls, twins by the look of them, both wearing pink and purple S&M suits stepped forward and left by literally jumping onto the building across the street.

"Yo." said a voice in my ear. I jumped and almost screamed. Kneeling right there in front of me was the silver-haired man, Mutsu I think his name was, a very neutral expression on, but with obvious amusement in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but he quickly replaced my hand with his own, placing one finger to his lips and then pointing toward the group of now all girls.

"Numbers 57 Yahan, 62 Kaie, 55 Saki, 19 Ikki, and 38 Mitsusha, you may all go." said Takami. All the remaining girls dressed in more and more skimpy outfits, simply bowed and took off. Takami then walked back inside just as the doors were closing.

When the doors were finally shut, Mutsu removed his hand from my mouth and sat on his heels, obviously expecting questions. I wasn't one to disappoint.

"What the hell was that?" I asked rather loudly. Mutsu cringes and playfully rubs his finger in his ear.

"Well, I could tell you, but MBI would make my life hell and would probably kill you." He replied coolly. I started glaring at him. He seemed unimpressed.

"Fine." I said, giving up. I got up and started walking out of the lot. He just started walking next to me.

"You know kid, I never said I wouldn't tell you." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked not even slowing down.

"Well dinner and a place to stay would be nice."

I laughed a little. "And why would I give you that, pray tell?"

"Damn, you talk like number nine." He mumbled

"Huh?"

"Nothing. My point is, knowledge is power and what you just saw could be valuable to you, seeing how two of those girls reacted to you." Mutsu said, in a single breath.

I just stared at him.

He sighed. "Just, let's go somewhere less… public."

"Fine."

XXXXXXX

Hibiki jumped from rooftop to rooftop with her sister. Her mind was not completely on the task in front of her, causing her to misplace her foot, and fall to the ground. Hikari was there with her in a matter of minutes, concern filling her eyes and body as she helped her twin out of the small crater she had created.

"Is everything alright?" asked the bustier twin. Hibiki just shook her head.

"It was strange." She commented. Hikari instantly knew what her sister was talking about. Their bodies had heated up from otherworldly warmth. There was no mistake about it. Their Ashikabi had been near, very near.

"We have to find him." Hibikii said.

Hikarii nodded but subconsciously charged up her electricity. _'He better not be a jerk though. If he makes Hibiki cry, he'll find out how one hundred volts in the ass feels.'_

XXXXXXX

Mutsu and I reached my front porch soon enough. I almost had a heart attack when the idiot reached for the door.

"Stop." I hissed. His hand hovered inches from the doorknob as he looked at me with an expression of confusion. It was then that I saw _His_ silhouette through the murky window inset into the door. "Hide! Please!" I whispered urgently. _'Crap'_ I thought, _'you're panicking you coward!' _shoving that accusing thought to the back of my mind, I looked around for Mutsu to find he had vanished. Then the door opened.

"Well, look who: burp: came crawling back. Running away not work out for you, huh chicken shit?" _He_ said as soon as he saw me. His words were slurred, already drunk, big surprise. _He_ was about six-foot three with a shiny bald head and dull brown eyes. They were the color of fresh dog crap if you ask me. His once pristine white shirt now more of a gross yellow from stains of sweat and various foods he had dropped onto it. His teeth were a gross yellow as well, his breath smelling like an abandoned brewery. His clothes barely fitting as his belly button poking out from underneath his stretched out shirt and the button on his waistband ready to pop at the slightest increase of pressure. The pig of a man brought the bottle of Vodka to his lips and took a good long swig without a chaser.

Thoroughly disgusted, I made to move past him, only to find his bottle come into contact with my left cheekbone. It wasn't much really, just enough to bruise and cause me to flinch back. What really hurt was the knee to the gut that followed it and the backhand across the face that followed that.

"I'm tired of you, Noroi. I don't know what I did to deserve a punk kid like you but I'll be damned if you turn into some drunken loser." He said before taking another swig of his Vodka. "Now go clean yourself up and get out of my sight." With that, the fat bastard hobbled away. I quickly walked into the kitchen and spat blood into the sink.

'_Damn! Bit my cheek again, stupid nervous habit.'_ I thought as I heated up some pizza from the bastard's last poker party. I wasn't even hungry, but Mutsu said he was and since I accepted him into my home, no matter how broken it was, it made him my guest. The fat ass may not have any decency but that didn't mean I had to be rude as well. I also made some tea and escaped upstairs to my room.

My room, the only place where I felt relatively at ease, which is saying a lot since I'm never at ease, was styled like a traditional Japanese room. My door was normal, on the outside, but when opened, it revealed a rice paper screen door. Once you opened that door, you would see that I covered the walls of my room with rice paper a cheap wooden sticks to make it look like I lived in medieval japan.

I usually spent the little money I could scrape up doing odd jobs and favors every once in a while to buy cleaning supplies. While the rest of my house looked like the Tokyo dump threw it up, my room was kept clean; the floor and ceiling polished almost obsessively, any tear in the rice paper instantly patched, and one of the two modern things in my room, the other being my normal glass window, was a small lap that always had a fresh light bulb in it. It was strange, I guess, but here I am, not really a true Japanese person, and I'm more in touch with the country's culture than most people nowadays. I guess it's just because my life is so bad I want to connect with more simple times. At least, that's what my therapist says. He's a friend of my father's so not only do I get to talk to him for free, but he doesn't say a word of what's going on to anyone. Joy.

Going to my closet, I took out my small table and cushions to kneel on, and placed them in the middle of the room. Putting Mutsu's dinner on the table, I removed my shoes and set them by the door. Then, padding over to the window, I stuck my head out into the alley my window led to and called out softly, "Mutsu?" I was almost instantly forced back into my room as the strange silver-haired man perched on my window sill.

Putting my hand up to stop him I said, "Shoes please." Looking around quickly, he understood and took off his shoes without protest. Motioning toward the food, I put his shoes next to mine. Turning around to begin our conversation, I had to do a double take. I had brought him almost half a pizza and in the time it took me to put his shoes down, he had eaten it all! He was just kneeling there calmly; sipping tea, the dirty plate and his slightly bulging stomach the only signs that there had been food there at all. Pouring myself a cup of tea I sighed.

"Pizza and tea, can't say I've tried that combination before. Thank you for the food though." Mutsu said politely as he tilted his head in a sort of bow. I just waved him off like it was nothing, because it wasn't. It probably would've just gone bad if Mutsu didn't eat it anyway.

"So you said you would explain to me what I saw. I'm waiting." I said, my patience beginning to run out.

"First thing first, tell me, what do you know of MBI?"

I sighed a second time and took a sip of my tea. "MBI is a multibillion dollar company that came out of nowhere about twenty years ago and systematically bought or ruined all other companies in the business and now own over half of the city. It started out as a pharmaceutical company but within the last decade has moved into weaponry and is making a killing in that market as well. It's CEO, Minaka Hiroto, has a personal army with advanced weaponry and enough manpower to take over the country by force if he wanted to, assuming he doesn't already control it." I said in a single breath, completely monotone, and a little uncomfortable, although the last on was more because my stomach hurt than my having to answer such an offhanded question.

Mutsu looked surprised despite the fact that half of that was public knowledge and the other half was easy to find out with a little digging around on the internet. "Alright kid…"

"Will."

"Huh?"

"My name is Will." I said sternly.

"Uh, alright, Will, well since you seem to know a little more than most about MBI this will be a little easier to explain. As you said, MBI started up about twenty years ago, about a year before that, an earthquake caused a submerged island to appear above the surface. Two students found it before anyone else was able to and they made a miraculous discovery. On the island was a crashed spaceship. Inside this spaceship was an adult in a kind of stasis pod. Along with the one life form, there were eight fetuses and ninety-nine fertilized eggs, all in stasis as well. Altogether, these one hundred and eight beings were the Sekirei." Mutsu paused for a moment expecting a question. I just motioned for him to continue.

"Okay then, one of the students, which by now I'm sure you have guessed was Minaka, the other being Takami, the woman you saw tonight, anyway, using technology from the spacecraft, Minaka created the company MBI, or Mid Bio informatics. What you saw tonight was part of something called the Sekirei Plan. It involves releasing these now grown Sekirei into Tokyo to find their destined one, their Ashikabi." Mutsu finished. Looking up he saw I was holding my cell phone to my ear and waiting patiently.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling the police. Don't worry this will only take a second." I replied.

-Hello what is your emergency?-

"Hello operator, I have…" I managed to say before finding that I was only holding the bottom half of my cell phone, the other half lying on the floor. It seemed to have been cut, sliced cleanly at the hinge.

"As I said when we first met," Said Mutsu, sheathing his katana, "this is sensitive information that will spell trouble for both of us if anyone finds out you know without winging a Sekirei."

'_How could I forget he was armed?' _I thought.

"Wipe that look off your face I'll get you a new one." He said snappily. I think I tested his patience. "You saw me disappear in a blur, you saw the twins jump from ground level, to the top of a building, _across the street_! How can you possibly deny what you saw?"

Looking down I cupped my chin with my hand, I did this often when thinking. "I don't deny what I saw," I said, utterly confused, "but I don't understand it. I mean, my life isn't perfect, in fact it's far from it, but in a few hours, I went from living in a broken home, to living in some kind of anime or manga. What's next? Am I gonna somehow discover that I'm one of these Ashikabi and I have to wing one of you guys to save the world?"

Mutsu chuckled. "You're close. You are an Ashikabi, or, you have the potential to be one. You don't _have_ to wing a Sekirei but if one reacts to you, which two_ already have_ then winging them would be best. I don't know about saving the world though. As far as I can tell, there's nothing threatening the world right now, but with the abilities some Sekirei have, it's a complete possibility."

"You're just playing with me now aren't you?"

"Kinda." He admitted, "At least about the world saving part anyway. I promise you Will, all of what I've been telling you is the truth."

"Then why tell me? You've already said that you could get in trouble for telling me, you also said that some Sekirei have reacted to me already, so chances are I would've gotten involved eventually anyway, so why tell me anything?" I asked, still confused.

Mutsu just shrugged, "Why does anybody do anything. It I wanted to."

I nodded, seemed reasonable enough.

"Also…" he began, causing me to look at him once more. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a silver card. It looked like a credit card but with the letters 'MBI' stamped on the front. "This little card has an unlimited balance." He said causing my mouth to hang open in disbelief. "I could get anything I wanted, including a house or anything else. The trick is, they can use this to track me and see what I'm up to by looking at my purchases. They can also track me through this satellite in space that is made only for tracking Sekirei. But that's not my problem. The satellite is only for Minaka and his trusted assistants. But the info on what a Sekirei's card is used for is out there for anyone to use, given that they have the resources or skill to find it. Right now, I wouldn't be in much danger if I used it, seeing how I was only in the second group to be released into the city. But in a few days, weeks, even a month, all the Sekirei will be released and some winged. Then some greedy Ashikabi will have the money, the skill, or maybe even a Sekirei with the skill, to find and track my MBI card by my purchases. I have no desire to be forcefully winged, or be winged by a guy all though I will be if it's unavoidable. That's why I told you this. I'm hoping you can help me."

I just stared at him. "What kind of help are we talking about?"

"The kind of help that involves me staying here, off grid, and you helping me search for my Ashikabi." He said leaning forward.

"What do I get in return?" I asked. Sure his story was touching and awe-inspiring. But you don't grow up like I did without learning that lunch will almost never be free. Everyone wants something. I wanted to know what this was worth to him.

He grinned predatorily. "I'll help you track down those two Sekirei that reacted to you."

I sighed and shook my head. "No." I told him sternly causing him to look both confused and a little angry. "I'll help you and let you stay here. In return, you will abide by MY rules. That fat bastard may own this house but he has no right to my property or my tenant. As for the Sekirei, as you said, they reacted to me. If they come to me and _want_ to be winged, I'll wing them, whatever winging means. I won't force them into anything they don't want."

Mutsu actually laughed. "Well said kid." I growled in annoyance but he continued. "Fine I accept your terms, seems like I'm getting the better end of the deal anyway."

"Well then," I said now that a deal had been struck, "Let's do this right."

Sticking out my hand, I said, "My name Is Noroi Williams."

Mutsu looked surprised but hid it quickly. I pretended not to notice. _'At least he didn't look at me with _those _eyes.'_ He took my hand in his and shook. "Nice to meet you Noroi, the names Mutsu, Sekirei number five."

XXXXXXX

Mutsu lied on his back with his hands behind his head. _'Noroi." _He thought, _'What kind of asshole names their kid "The curse"? That can't be good for anybody's self-esteem.'_ Mutsu's thought process paused as he remembered what happened when it became time for bed.

~(Flashback)~

"Alright, you can have my futon. I'll go get a spare from the closet in the hall." He said before leaving the room.

'_Okay,' _Mutsu thought, _'Rule one, No leaving the room. If I need to leave, do so through the window. Rule two, if I hear Noroi's father coming, hide. He's not to find out I'm here. Rules are pretty simple, pretty much, don't let the kid's father find out I'm here.'_ Mutsu thought he could hear muffled yelling but stifled his curiosity. It's not good to break the rules on your first night living in a new place. He continued thinking about his situation. _'Searches will be conducted after school, on the weekend, or on break, fair enough.' _Mutsu mused, _'I hope I can get some pretty girl. If I didn't meet this kid, I probably would've gone to that kid with the "lost puppy" look. That wouldn't have been fun; I can just tell that kid would've been trouble. Then again, most Ashikabi are.' _It was then that Noroi returned holding just a thin blanket and worn pillow. His clothes seemed disheveled and his eye was a little more swollen than earlier, he also had a little blood on the corner of his mouth. The kid quickly wiped it away. He then said goodnight and turned off the lamp, lying down on the hardwood floor with nothing to cushion his body. Mutsu bid him goodnight as well and fell into the borrowed futon.

~(Flashback End)~

'_Come to think about it, his eye was black when he let me in, and he wasn't even fazed by the fact that he had been beaten, like it was a normal occurrence. Hell, for all I know it is. This kid is tough, no wonder the twins reacted to him so quickly, He has a fire in him the likes I've never seen before. I'm actually surprised I'm not reacting to him. But I guess his powers as an Ashikabi haven't hit that level yet. I guess only time will tell how powerful he'll get. At least he's helping me.'_ Mutsu thought. Before long the Sekirei's mind started to fog. He fell asleep wondering what the future will hold.

XXXXXXX

Hikari and Hibiki slowed to a stop. They could feel him. They could feel his emotions. He was angry, so very angry, but not able to do anything about it. Helpless is how he felt. Then they felt his emotions shift between boredom, skepticism, disbelief, decisiveness, and finally back to anger and helplessness. They were getting closer, tracking him by his emotions, their need to help driving them to move faster. Then he just stopped projecting, his emotions settling into the peacefulness of sleep. Hibiki growled in frustration, they were so close. But Hikari just sat at the edge of the building they landed on, looking out at the cityscape, silhouetted by the setting moon. The sun wouldn't rise for a couple more hours. _'Might as well get some sleep.'_ She thought calmly as she lied down and closed her eyes, resting her tired muscles. Hibiki kept fuming for a little while, but eventually slept as well.

'_Soon,'_ they thought in unison, _'soon we'll find our Ashikabi, and then we'll make sure we guide him to the higher sky above.'_ They both drifted into the same dream, not an uncommon occurrence for them, and sighed peacefully.

XXXXXXX

"The stage had been set!" Our friendly neighborhood psychopath, Minaka, shouted into the sky, "One hundred and eight little birds have been released into Tokyo, now begins an epic love story of the ages. A new era of the gods has begun and the Sekirei will now fight to lead their Ashikabi to the higher sky above. Good luck to you all and I look forward to see who will lead this new world into the light of day! The Sekirei Plan begins now!"

* * *

**A/N: and there is chapter one and there will be more chapters. please review if you liked. gushing is appreciated, but id prefer your straight up thoughts and a little constructive criticism. its true what they say you know, everybody is a critic, at least everyone on this sight that is.**

**~W.O.E**


	2. First Winging

**A/N: so this is really soon for me to have a new chapter up but all the reviews are amazing. I mean, 9 review sin a little more than twenty-four hours is more than I've ever gotten before, if that's sad than that's my fault. anyway thank you for your wonderful reviews and Yes I realize that I said Mutsu was number 4 at first and that i had the twins mixed up, I think ive fixed all of that so please enjoy.**

* * *

It was warm. That was the first thing I noticed as I walked along some alley. It should have been cold. This year had been very cold. Spring break was almost here and it seemed as if winter didn't want to relinquish its hold over japan. But here in this alley, I felt warm. It was mid-morning as far as I could tell, the sunlight at the entrance to the alley blinding compared to the cool shadows in the alley. Just as I began to walk toward the entrance to the alley, something blurred past me, almost knocking me over. Looking back I saw that 'it' was actually a 'she'. She appeared to be about eighteen and had black hair and pale skin, which was accentuated by the fact that she was wearing a sleeveless purple 'shirt' if it could be called that as it barely came low enough to cover her breasts, and a dark purple skirt with a slit up the side. What really drew my eyes was the black 72 she had tattooed on her left upper arm. Turning around, I saw she had dark eyes, the color too hard to see through the gloom of the alley. She seemed to see me for the first time, even though she almost went through me seconds earlier.

"Ashikabi-sama?" She asked. Blushing slightly she moved closer as if she wanted to be closer to me, no matter how small the change._ 'Ashikabi, now where have I heard that before? And she called me sama, how the hell am I above her? I mean, look at her. She's gorgeous! If anything, she's above me!' _I thought with confusion, not understanding what she had said. Suddenly the alley seemed a little darker, its supply of sunlight being interrupted by two girls in S&M costumes, one pink, the other purple. _'Now them I recognize.'_ I thought, memories of that night returning almost instantaneously. _'Wait, then how did I get here?'_ I thought, freaking out. The twins seemed to notice me too.

"Hey sis, is that him?" asked the one with the purple costume. She looked almost exactly like her sister except for her bust being significantly larger.

Her sister was just staring at me, she was blushing and she seemed to be breathing heavy. "Hey sis, what's wrong?" her sister asked, realizing the state her twin was in. Forgetting the fact that they seemed to be chasing the girl from earlier, I was quickly by her side, one arm around her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall and the other raised so I could feel her forehead. She seemed to be hot to the touch, everywhere. It felt like she had an inner heater set on high. It almost burned me to hold her close, but for some reason, I had no other desire but to be closer to her. The other twin was beginning to react as well. It started out with her beginning to blush and wring her hands, but before long she just lunged at her sister and I, her tongue out slightly as her breathing became ragged. Removing my hand from the pink sister's forehead, I managed to catch the purple twin before she tackled me and her sister. I now had one arm around each as they both started hugging me, pulling themselves closer to me.

As I was trying to wrap my mind around what exactly was going on, I heard them muttering something. Leaning in I heard they were quietly chanting 'Ashikabi-sama' over and over again.

"Who are you two?" I asked. They both looked up at me, expressions of pure desire on their faces. Looking back up, I noticed the girl from earlier wasn't running from the twins anymore, but was actually hugging me from behind. She looked up and caught my eye just as they all began to speak completely in sync, "We are…"

"Wake up you useless piece of crap!" came my father's voice, drowning them out. Suddenly they disappeared and my world erupted in pain.

Cracking one eye open, I saw the steel toed boots my father liked to wear around the house retreat from the spot on my stomach where he had kicked me, and come forward again, this time towards my face. Tilting my head up, I caught his kick on the left side of my chin. Gasping in pain, I curled into a ball and fully expected more blows to come, but for some reason he stopped, and stomped out of the room.

Clutching my stomach and chin, I noticed the closet door opened slightly.

"It's clear Mutsu." I called out softy. He quickly opened the door and hopped out, without making a single noise.

"Whoo that was a close one. I almost got caught. Why didn't you tell me your old man woke you up every morning?" He asked cheerily as I grabbed my towel from my closet.

"Because," I answered in my monotone morning voice, still holding my aching chin, "he only does that when I'm…" I said before trailing off and stopping cold. Mutsu seemed confused and began snapping in front of my face.

"Hello. Hey Noroi, is anybody in there?" he asked, actually knocking on my head.

Shaking my head, I realized, "Crap I'm late!" It took me a total of five minutes to be ready for school, unfortunately we lived about twenty minutes on bike, forty on foot, and no way was I asking the bastard for a ride, even if he was willing to drive, not gonna happen. I decided to walk. _'If I'm gonna be late, might as well make the most of it.'_ I thought.

"We'll start looking for your Ashikabi after school, okay?" I say to Mutsu as I'm walking out the door.

"Sounds good, see you later." Mutsu replied as he went back to sleep.

"Bye."

XXXXXXX

Hikari and Hibiki awoke with an intense pain in their stomachs, almost as if someone had kicked them.

"Hibiki, what was that?" asked the bustier twin. She was holding her gut, almost brought to tears by the pain.

"I think we just felt how our Ashikabi did at the moment he woke up." answered her wiser sister. _'What caused him to feel this pain?'_ they asked themselves simultaneously.

XXXXXXX

A girl on a distant rooftop, wearing an all purple outfit with dark hair and eyes awoke holding her stomach in agony. "Gah, what the hell? Is this what Ashikabi-sama feels right now? I need to find him, to take him away from whatever is causing so much pain." now that Natsu had said it aloud, she felt her mission was more affirmed. Find her Ashikabi, and save him from his life. Smirking confidently, she jumped off the rooftop and began her search using his projected emotions. _'Number seventy two has entered the game.' _she thought.

XXXXXXX

It was cold, well; at least I knew it wasn't a dream this time. My breath came out in a vapor and my ears hurt from contact with the air. Despite the fact that it was April fifth and should be warm enough for a T-shirt, it just seemed to be getting colder. Retreating into my mind, I remembered the twins from last night. _'They were in my dream too. I'll have to ask Mutsu about that.'_

Suddenly something very small and thin, but moving incredibly fast slammed into me. I swear it was like getting hit by a freight train running on jet fuel. It goes without saying that I hit the ground pretty hard, whatever hit me landing directly on top of me. Lifting my head a little, I saw a girl, not one from my dreams, she looked to be about my age, with unruly brown hair partially conquered by two ponytails running down the sides of her head, she had a thin jaw and a face that screamed 'innocent'. The girl was wearing a white, kimono style dress with two slits on the shoulders, showing her arms a little but had extra-long sleeves, hiding her hands from sight. Her skin was a pale porcelain white and was soft to the touch. But the most captivating part of her was her eyes, they were a deep blue, like someone took two drops of sky and put one in each eye.

She began to blush and just stare at me, unfortunately, that's when the surrealism ended and reality managed to rear its ugly head. I was suddenly aware of the people just watching us, the uncomfortable ground, digging into my back, of the intense claustrophobia setting in. I was also intensely aware of the lightning bolt headed right for the two of us.

Wrapping my arms around her, I rolled over just in time to avoid a quick and very shocking end. Pun intended. As soon as the bolt hit the ground, I helped the girl up, just to feel some otherworldly warmth spread across my back. Turning around as fast as I could, I saw the girl from my dream, well, one of the girls from my dream. Pinkie had another lightning bolt charging in her hand but she seemed hesitant, like she was trying to remember something. I didn't take any chances. Grabbing the girl's hand, I turned into the nearest alley and ran, pulling her along behind me. Now I could guess that this girl was a Sekirei and was probably far stronger, not to mention faster than me, but for some reason _I_ was pulling _her _along. Looking back, I saw she had an intense blush, turning her pale flesh red from her neck to the tips of her ears. She seemed to be trying to shrink herself away and push herself closer me at the same time. This seemed to make her off-balance, I could tell because she was tripping the entire time I was pulling her behind me. Suddenly and an idea came to me. Looking back again, I saw that now I had both twins on my tail. _'Crap!'_

As soon as I reached the end of the alley, I jerked the girl to the right and ducked into the nearest store, or restaurant, I guess, it was a McDonald's. I got in line and pulled the girl next to me, her behind me and me closer to the door so nobody would be able to see her from outside the restaurant. Realizing I was still holding her hand, I immediately blushed. Taking my hand out of hers and rubbing the back of my head with it.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" asked the cashier. It was only then that I realized that we had been moved to the front of the line.

Sighing, I said, "Well, get whatever you want." The girl just looked up at me in confusion.

"Oh no, thank you, but I'm not…" she said before her stomach betrayed her by growling so loudly that it got everyone's attention. "…hungry." She finished pitifully, her hair shading her eyes as she hung her head in shame.

Turning to the other customers I started glaring. "Yes?" I asked in a tone that said 'don't mess with me'. "Can I help you, is there a problem?" They all just turned back to their meals but the restaurant was a lot quieter now. "And you," I said turning back to the girl. She jumped a little at being addressed, especially after I just stared down about twenty other people at the same time. Grabbing her head, I gently turned it to look at the menu behind the clerk, "you're obviously hungry so get anything you want. It's on me, so no worries. Okay?"

She still didn't seem too happy about it but soon I was sitting at a table across from her with my mouth open. _'Where the hell does it all go?'_ I asked myself as the pile of hamburgers and McDoubles the small framed girl ordered disappeared one by one. When she was finally finished she just leaned back and sighed in contentment, patting her barely bulging stomach. I looked down sadly at my empty wallet.

'_Well there goes all of my money for groceries. Maybe I should be more careful when offering Sekirei food.'_ I thought

BONG, BONG, BONG

Looking up, I saw the MBI building through the glass doors, or, more accurately, I saw the clock. It was three o'clock in the afternoon, which meant I'd skipped school. _'Damn! That means, oh shit!'_

XXXXXXX

Her name was Mizune Fujiwara and she considered herself Noroi Williams best, if not only, friend, and top contender for his heart. She was confident she would win his affection, eventually, because she would show him how good a wife she would be. Ever since she first met him, she was in love with the foreign looking boy.

~(Flashback)~

Mizune was happy, her daddy had just bought her a pretty pink Kimono with purple flowers all over it. It was her favorite thing in the world and matched her big pink butterfly shaped glasses. She twirled, her small pigtails bouncing as she laughed giddily. And the best part was today was her first day at her new school. What a great way of starting the third grade. She couldn't wait, barely able to contain herself as police chief, Yosuke Fujiwara AKA her daddy, drove her to school.

As soon as they walked into class, Everyone started to quiet down. The teacher asked her to take her seat and they began introductions. Up first was a brown-haired boy with a sharp jaw and brilliant green eyes. He was dressed in a Black hooded sweatshirt and denim shorts. He was obviously foreign but he spoke perfect Japanese and acted perfectly normal, not like a tourist or even someone who had recently moved here. Mizune overheard some kids start whispering when he stood up.

"I heard he liked to hurt people. Like, really enjoys others pain." said one kid.

"You mean like a, a.."

"A sadist?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly like a sadist."

Mizune began to sweat a little. Would she really have to spend her school year with a kid who liked to inflict pain on others for fun? Would they even let a kid like him into a public school? She didn't have time to question further because he began talking.

"Hello everybody." said the kid in a monotone voice, completely uninterested in what was going on, "My name is Noroi Williams. I hope we can all get along." Then he said. Mizune was certain she wasn't the only one who noticed that he said 'get along' not 'be friends'. _ 'I don't know,' _she thought, _'maybe I'm reading too much into this.'_

Class went by slowly after that, but for some reason, Mizune couldn't keep her eyes off the strange foreign boy that seemed to ignore the entire class. Soon it was lunch. As soon as the bell rang, Noroi was out of his seat and heading towards the cafeteria. When Mizune finally arrived at the lunch room, it was jam-packed. Clutching her pink flower lunchbox to her chest, she patiently began looking for a place to sit. But she soon found a foot in her way and tripped. When she fell, she broke her lost her glasses and lost the ability to see anything but blurry shapes. She heard a young girls voice ring out.

"Haha, look at that, the nerd can't even walk right!" after that, Mizune felt like disappearing, anything would be better than this. Suddenly she saw a blurry shape step out of the crowd and punch the boy who had picked up her glasses. He carefully picked them up, all the while the laughing stopped as the crowd of children watched what was happening. Still being as gentle as possible, the boy placed her glasses on her face, revealing her rescuer to be Noroi Williams. The only one to stand up for her was 'the curse'. she was in awe as he helped her up off the floor before turning to the boy he had punched.

Kicking him, Noroi said, "Apologize." The boy just shook his head and kept nursing his hurt face. Smiling like the devil, Noroi kicked the boy again, harder this time. _'Maybe he is a sadist.'_ Mizune thought. Not that she was complaining. Several kicks later, The small third grade boy knelt in front of her like she was the empress herself and apologized, nose touching the floor, a grinning Noroi standing slightly behind her.

XXXXXXX

Ever since that day, Mizune was in love with the cursed child. She had since grown up and stopped wearing so much pink and began wearing normal clothes. Growing out her brown hair, she wore it in a single pony tail that reached the back of her knees. She started wearing contacts and joined the kendo club.

Noroi, preferring to be called Will she found out, had grown up as well. He now had a strong but thin jaw and mid-length hazel brown hair that somehow always seemed to be slightly spiky. His bright green eyes had darkened into the deepest emerald-green eyes ever seen by the sixteen year old girl. Instead of his black hooded sweatshirt and denim shorts, he now wore a white T-shirt under a brown leather jacket with a type of fur lining the inside and hood, along with dark blue denim jeans. Over all, he was a handsome boy.

Today though, he was gone from school. _'Probably sick.' _she thought. So she made him a nice bento lunch and was bringing it to him at his home when a familiar face caught her eye. Noroi Williams was sitting in a McDonald's with some innocent looking girl in a white modified kimono, who was looking at Will with adoring eyes, although he didn't seem to notice since he was cupping his chin in that cute way he did when he was deep in thought. _'Wait,' _she stopped and back pedaled, _'He skipped school, to go on a DATE? Oh he's so dead.'_

Sneaking in just as the MBI clock rang three, she snuck up behind him and said…

XXXXXXX

"Oh Will-kun." Sang a deadly voice, directly behind me.

'_I'm dead,' _I thought, _'I wonder if I'll have a nice funeral or if she'll just dump my body in the bay.' _Slowly turning my head to look at the psycho standing behind me. Her hair was shading her face and I swear I could see her eyes glowing red.

"Would you care to tell me what you're doing in a McDonald's, when you didn't go to school. I thought you were sick, you had me worried." she said slowly.

My terror was building until the girl I saved decided to speak up. Standing up and bowing, she said, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Will-sama was just taking care of me and that's why he missed school today. I apologize."

I was silently cheering as a glimmer of hope appeared. If doing so wasn't forcing this girl into basic slavery, I could've kissed her.

"I see." said Mizune.

"Your eyes are still glowing." I observed, slightly panicked. "Why are your eyes still glowing?"

"Noroi, who is this person, why did she call you sama, and please define 'taking care of'." she demanded. My glimmer of hope died without a chance. Cracking her knuckles, Mizune said, "Any last words, Williams?"

Reaching behind me, sweating bullets I might add, I found what I was looking for. Holding it up for Mizune, I said, "French fry?"

XXXXXXX

Hikari was pacing behind Hibiki as they watched the McDonald's that their Ashikabi to be had taken the Sekirei he had rescued from them.

'_He's probably feeding her in there.' _Hibiki whined to herself, wishing more than anything that it was her in there instead. She also felt more than a little guilty for almost frying her Ashikabi to be. _'Oh god, what if he refuses to wing me because of that. What if he wings Hikari and leaves me for the wolves because of me almost killing him. Oh god I really messed up.'_

Hikari on the other hand, was thinking a little more violently. _'Is he really stupid enough to think he could lose us just by hiding in a McDonalds. Dumdass. And don't even get me started on the little slut he took in with him. If he wings her in there, I'm gonna personally, tear her to pieces, force him to wing Hibiki and I, and chain him to my side so he is always in my sight!'_

Suddenly both twins' eyes were drawn to the street because a loud crashing noise, which revealed itself to be their Ashikabi, flying through the McDonald's front window. Out of the newly formed hole appeared a girl, maybe the same age as their Ashikabi, She had on a school uniform and her hair was up in a long brown ponytail.

"Please don't hurt Will-sama." pleaded the Sekirei from earlier.

"Don't worry," assured the girl, "I wont hurt him, much."

'_Have to protect him!' _thought Hibiki in panic.

'_Sama?' _thought Hikari in outrage.

Regardless of their very different reasons to do so, both girls jumped of the building. Hibiki appeared in front of the girl for a moment before grabbing her Ashikabi to be and disappearing in a blur. Hikari did the same thing with the Sekirei from earlier, catching her completely off guard.

If they had stuck around for a second longer, they would have heard Mizune say, "Huh?"

XXXXXXX

After blacking out when Mizune…

Hit me? I don't know. Anyways, I woke up slowly. Like my body was making absolutely sure that the brown-haired aggressor wasn't nearby anymore. The first thing I heard was crying.

"Hey girly, calm down he's not dying, came an irritated voice off to the side. It was a girl's voice and was somewhat familiar.

"Hikari, be nice to the poor girl." came a different voice that sounded almost exactly like the first one.

"Why?" asked Hikari, "She almost stole our Ashikabi and couldn't even protect him. Hell, _he _protected _her_ from us. Tell me that's a problem. She's a useless Sekirei and she knows it."

The crying began to intensify. I was about to speak up before I heard a loud smacking sound.

"Hibiki, what the…" started Hikari before she was interrupted by her twin.

"top acting like a spoiled child, Hikari. He's not our Ashikabi yet so we have no claim over him."

"I know that but…"

"And secondly, Sekirei are not allowed to purposefully harm humans, so what would you have her do?"

"Pick him up and run." yelled Hikari.

"You carried her, how much would you say she weighed?" inquired Hibiki.

"Maybe a hundred pounds." growled Hikari.

"Do you think she's physically strong enough to carry him?"

"No."

"That's right so be _quiet!_" finished Hibiki. The argument finally settled, I decided to make my appearance. My eyes opened to the sight of the cute girl, _'Man I really got to get her name, its pretty rude to just call her cute girl.'_ and she was crying, again. Fresh tear were hitting my face making me blink, this confused me.

"Hey," I said, causing her to jump, apparently she hadn't noticed I was awake, "why are you crying?"

This seemed to make her tear up all over again as she lunged forward and hugged my chest. This caused my face to turn the color of a tomato, as well as cause a clenching in my gut. I quickly squashed that feeling._ 'I will not go back to that.'_ I thought defiantly.

"I'm so sorry Will-sama. I couldn't protect you, I'm so sorry." she continued to cry.

"Hey, calm down, its okay. I'm just fine, see." I tried to console her, which seemed to work a little as she stopped crying and started sniveling a little. Sitting up, she moved from my chest to just holding my arm. I don't know if it was on purpose, but my arm somehow got wedged between her sizable bust, well not as big as the purple twin over there, but still pretty big. Wait…

"Shit!" I yelled as I jumped up and pushed the girl behind me.

"Easy there cowboy, we're not here to hurt you." Said the purple one I could identify as Hikari thanks to the anger In her voice.

"And how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Were you at the MBI loading dock at ten thirty last night?" Asked Hibiki. I saw where it was going but answered anyways.

"Yeah, so what if I was?

"Then we've been reacting to you since last night. We were actually expecting it to take longer than this to find you."

"Well you found me," I said, finally calming down, the girl took my arm again but still slightly hid behind me. "so what now?"

"You wing us." Hikari said, moving closer to me while swaying her hips. The only thought in my mind was _'Left, right, left right. Wait, no, stop. Focus Will, focus!'_

"And, uh, h-how d-do I do that, exactly?" I asked, nerves getting to me now. The clenching in my gut was coming back full force now. It was all I could do not to be sick. _'Damn, I thought I was over this!'_

"Here," Hibiki said in my ear, her voice changed from calm of before, to one filled with unquenchable desire, "Let us show you." The clenching in my gut increased but I refused to be sick, that would just be one more victory for the bastard.

Slowly, both twins put their hands on my chest, pushed me up against a wall, and slowly leaned in. Hikari kissed me first. Her lips were firm and forceful, she definitely lead the kiss, but it felt better than anything. My fist kiss and it was with a pair of twins, is that one of every guys secret fantasies?

Hibiki came next, her lips were warm and smooth and she also lead the kiss, though not as forcefully as her sister. Each one was kissed, but the weird part about it was that while I was kissing them, there was some light. I couldn't see what it was because my eyes were closed but there was definitely lights.

"Wow." I croaked.

"Hear that sis," Hikari said happily, "we're good kissers."

"Numbers eleven and twelve, Hikari and Hibiki, your Sekirei, now an forever." Hibiki said with a blush on her face. They started leading me away but then we hear a small voice shout, "Hey."

Turning around we all saw the cute girl was sitting on the ground with even more fresh tears running down her face.

"Please don't leave me, I'll be a good Sekirei, please don't throw me away." she pleaded.

"Oh hell no! Hibiki and me don't share with other Sekirei!" Hikari yelled loudly. Hibiki just clenched my left arm and hugged it close. The girl hung her head and started crying some more.

"Wait, what if she wants to be winged?" I asked.

Hikari quickly turned on me. "What? don't think me and Hibiki can handle you? don't get a big head kid! Your not that big a man!" Getting angry quickly I ignored what she said before I hit something, or someone. I was am many things, but a women beater, isn't one. "What I meant was, each Sekirei searches for their Ashikabi, their destined one, right?" they nodded, probably curious how I know so much about Sekirei.

"Do you already have any Sekirei?" Hikari asked.

"No you're my first, anyways. If you can choose me, what says she can. If im really her chosen Ashikabi, do I even have the right to say no?" I said sensibly.

"He's got a point sis." Hibiki said.

Hikari just sighed, "Yeah, I suppose he does. But just so we get this straight, if you ever force a winging, you'll regret it."

I looked her straight in the eye, the clenching in my gut gone and my eyes filled with determination, "I will _never_ do that to anyone." she seemed satisfied with than. Taking that as my cue, I approached the girl and knelt in front of her, bring myself to her eye level on the ground, I lifted her chin and asked, "Are you sure that this is what you want? That I'm what you want?"

Her answer was a simple nod, so all stomach pains aside, I kissed her. I was in charge for this one and her lips were soft and warm like Hibiki's. Opening my eyes this time, I saw wings of light appear behind her. _'So that's why its called winging.'_

"Number forty, Shi, yours, now and forever." she said.

"Glad to meet you. My names Noroi Williams. And apparently, I'm your Ashikabi." Shi gasped a little but just hugged my chest.

"Yes," she said like a giddy little girl, "you are."

* * *

**A/N: So id like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**Crimson blade: thanks**

**Agorok**

**Joker(you know who you are)**

**Scorpinok**

**Izanagi**

**and last but definitely not least marcwill**

**Thank you so much guys. and please forgive any spelling errors you find, I really hope there's not to much of them.**


	3. First Impressions

**A/N: Guys, I am SO sorry for not updating for a while, but writing without a target is really hard and I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to end until i was almost halfway done with it, and that took awhile. I hope you guys like it and you guys are awesome. 30 reviews for 2 chapters, amazing.**

* * *

Michael Williams belched as he wiped the remaining alcohol off of his chin. He was well aware that he had let himself go, his hair falling out and his waist size increasing. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He hadn't really been able to care much about anything since his lovely Rebecca left him. He had many times considered killing himself, in fact, that's what he was doing just moments before. This earned a yet another sigh from the wreck. He gazed down at the Model 36 Smith and Wesson's .38 caliber revolver. Its polished 4.7 cm barrel looked so tempting, just one squeeze of the trigger and he'd be reunited with his beloved.

Sighing again, Michael recklessly tossed the pistol onto the bed next to him and looked at the picture of him and his wife on the nightstand. He was young, skinny with long shaggy brown hair that refused to be tamed and always managed to spike up. Actually, the little shit looked almost exactly like him, the only difference being his eyes. He had her eyes. Not his dull brown or even the chocolate of his youth. Every time he looked at the little murderer, he saw the mirror image of his youth partnered with his loves eyes glaring at him accusingly. It seriously pissed him off.

He calmed himself with another gulp of whatever drink was in his bottle, honestly he didn't know what he was drinking anymore, not that he really cared what his liquid amnesia tasted like. He looked at the picture longingly. All he had possessed, his youth, his beloved Rebecca, taken from him by the bulge in her stomach. That killer didn't even deserve to be her son, let alone have any trait of hers; he deserved punishment, misery, pain, torture. He deserved to go to hell, and that was the reason Michael had stayed his gun. He had to make that little murderer's life a living hell. He had to obtain retribution.

That's when a jiggling sound from the front doorknob alerted Michael of his 'sons' presence. For a second, Michael could've sworn he saw the silhouette of three others through the murky window on his front door, but he chalked it up to minor hallucinations since the door opened to reveal his son entering alone.

'_Good,'_ thought the drunken man, _'no "pretending" today, just right down to business.'_

"Hey chicken shit," Michael greeted cruelly, a wave of pleasure running through him as he noticed the little bastard wince a little, "I got a call from your school. Did you figure I wouldn't know it if you skipped? Wrong again dip shit!" As Michael finished his sentence, he brought his steel toed boot clad foot into the teen's stomach, another wave of pleasure being earned from his groan of pain. As the curse doubled over, Michael used his left knee to bash him in the face. The curse ended up laid out on the floor. Leaning down, the drunken father took ahold of his son's shirt and lifted him into the air by it, bringing them nose to nose; the teen's eyes were filled with contempt and defiance. That made Michael smile, that is, until Noroi got the idea to spit right into the man's face. Snarling, Michael threw the boy through the hall closet door, not into it, _through_ it. Sawdust and splinters flew everywhere.

"Look," growled the angry drunk, "what you did, I hope you fix this door, no son of mine will wreck something and not fix it." Then the man brought the beer bottle to his lips and tipped it back to find it empty. Snarling again, Michael threw the bottle, letting it break against the wall, or floor, didn't matter. Then he hobbled out of the room towards the kitchen. "Clean that up and then go to your room, I have someone coming over tonight and I don't want them to see the disgrace that calls itself my son." Michael grumbled. No matter how many girl he tried to be with, they all seemed to have her face, his sweet Rebecca. '_If only you could see the hell your little demon has put me through, you would weep, Rebecca.' _He thought as he popped the top to another beer.

XXXXXXX

I waited a minute while the bastard went to get a beer. A dull ache in my shoulder caused me to wince, but it was just a bruise. Getting up quickly, I stumbled up to my room and shut myself off inside. Mutsu raised an eyebrow. The silver-haired samurai was cleaning his sword, a silk cloth held in his mouth as he polished the blade with what looked like a cue tip with an extra puffy end.

"What happened?" He asked, allowing the cloth to fall into his lap.

"My father decided to put me in the closet." I said before hesitating and adding, "Without opening the door." He seemed to grit his teeth a little bit but didn't say anything but reached into his back pocket and threw something at me. Without a word he just returned to his cleaning.

The thing he threw at me was actually a black flip cell phone, the newest business class phone developed by MBI.

"Sweet. Thanks Mutsu."

The Sekirei nodded but otherwise didn't react. I walked painfully to the window and opened it.

"ASHIKABI-SAMA!" yelled two very similar voices as the twins they belonged to flew through the window and crashed into me at high speeds. The floor didn't feel too good to hit either. The sore spot on my shoulder managed to get hit as well causing me to groan in pain.

"Uh, someone you know, Kid?"

"Mutsu?" Hibiki gasped.

"Oh, hey there. I guess you didn't need my help after all, eh kid?"

"Ugh." I grunted from underneath my Sekirei. Suddenly a very electrifying sensation ran up my spine as I gasped in pain, the scent of singed hair filling the air.

"What the hell?" I yelled when the feeling of being stuck in a light socket faded.

Hikari growled, "I thought you said that Hibiki and I were your first Sekirei?"

"You are." I said, for some reason, still beneath her.

"Well then why do you have number five in your room?" she said accusingly, her hands starting to spark again. I wasn't having it.

"He's my tenant." I said in a tone that let her know I was getting pissed. "You asked if I had winged any other Sekirei, not if I had met any before. And where do you get off electrocuting me?"

"I shock whoever is stupid enough to piss me off!" she yelled. Luckily the bastard probably had already passed out.

"What did I do to piss you off huh? And furthermore, will you get the hell off of me!"

She suddenly noticed that not only had she lost the fight, but everyone else was staring at us. She huffed in indignation, got up (Thankfully) and stalked off to the corner of the room. "It was only a couple hundred volts, Jeez such a baby." She grumbled.

I mumbled something about temperamental overpowered women and left it at that. Noticing the audience, I noticed the tension and awkward silence in the room. Sometime during my argument with Hikari, Hibiki had gotten off of me, Shi had slipped into the room without a sound, and they had both planted themselves next to Mutsu to watch the performance. I cleared my throat and sat there, awkwardly, for several minutes.

Suddenly one of us cracked up laughing. Unsurprisingly, it was Mutsu.

A large tick mark appeared on my forehead, "Something funny?"

Mutsu calmed down but still had on a shit eating grin, "I can't tell if you got the best match up for Sekirei, or the worst."

"Worst?" a small squeak from Shi. The shy Sekirei seemed to be insecure and this comment made her think about her worth. Everyone could see this easily, which was why everyone was looking at her worriedly, or in Mutsu's case, a deadpanned expression.

"She is seriously too easy." He stated. The twins nodded their agreement. I just sighed and put my hand on top of her head like I did in the McDonald's earlier.

"Nothing's wrong with you, okay?" I said, head turned to attempt to hide my blush, not that it was working since even if Shi couldn't see it, which I'm pretty sure she could, my head was turned toward a grinning Mutsu, a smiling Hibiki, and a glaring Hikari. Looking back towards her, I saw she was also blushing.

Hugging me, she said, "Thank you Will-sama."

I smiled but otherwise said nothing, I also managed to push down the flipping sensation my stomach was making. The silence became comfortable until Mutsu cleared his throat.

"Jeez," I complained, "Way to ruin a moment Mutsu." Much to my irritation, Mutsu looked pleased with himself.

"Sorry but you promised to help me." He said in a tone that said he definitely wasn't sorry.

"I remember, I remember. Why don't you go out and stretch or something, I've got something I want to talk to the girls about."

Mutsu just shrugged and left.

"Okay," I started, looking at the twins, "first of all, why were you two chasing Shi?" the both suddenly began avoiding looking me in the eye.

"Well you see…" Hibiki said.

"It's kind of a long story." Hikari mumbled, scratching the back of her head.

~(Flashback)~

Hibiki and Hikari had just jumped down from the rooftops to find their Ashikabi. _'And something to eat.'_ they both thought as their stomachs growled in sync with each other. Looking around, they saw that many men were looking at them with odd, and/or lustful looks while the women looked at them with either jealous or disapproving looks. But nobody present was their Ashikabi.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen this boy? No? Oh okay thank you anyways. Oh excuse me ma'am… oh you're busy? I'm sorry to bother you." Hibiki suddenly heard a very downtrodden voice. Looking around revealed the source of the voice to be a very innocent, not to mention sad-looking girl in a modified kimono running around showing a sketch to people. She was obviously a Sekirei, but why she was showing a sketch around like she lost a pet was a mystery.

"Hey, number forty, is that you?" Hibiki called. Shi looked up and saw the twins; a look of fear crossing her face for a second. She started to run but ran into someone and was slowed down enough for Hikari and Hibiki to catch up to her.

"Shi, did something happen? Why are you afraid of us?" Hibiki asked, concerned for her… acquaintance. While she liked Shi well enough, she just didn't know the shy girl well enough to call her a friend.

"Yeah what's up?" asked Hikari, a bit of attitude creeping into her voice, "we haven't done anything to you." Hibiki just sighed. She never understood why, but Hikari had never liked Shi, not that the shy Sekirei had done anything to anyone… ever. But Hikari just seemed to genuinely dislike her.

Shi panicked. She tried to dodge into an alley but Hikari got in her way. Neither saw what happened, but one second, Shi was running into Hikari with a frightened expression on her face, the next, Shi was sprinting down the alley at full tilt with a stunned Hikari sitting on the ground, an already scabbing gash on her arm.

"Oh, Girly's dead." Hikari growled. Hibiki sighed but nodded her agreement, attacking them without cause was reason enough to get rid of another unwinged Sekirei. Charging up their hands, the twins set off after the shy Sekirei.

XXXXXXX

I cocked an eyebrow as the twins finished their story. Snoring echoed from the floor below, showing that my 'father' was now passed out. Hikari seemed irritated at mere memory, while Shi was looking down with what appeared to be shame.

"I'm sorry, Hikari, Hibiki." Shi mumbled very quietly. She took out a small yellow flip phone with a small MBI stamp on the back of it. Flipping it open she played with it for a second and then gave it to Hikari.

"**WHAT!**" she screamed. My eyes were probably as big as dinner plates as she violently dropped the phone and started sparking. I picked up the phone as Hikari continued to radiated with electricity and read aloud.

"In a shocking turn of events, two Sekirei have begun hunting down their unwinged sisters and eliminating them. Unwinged Sekirei watch out. Any Ashikabi that can eliminate these twins will win an award. It's signed, The Game Master." I said, "There's another pair of twin Sekirei?"

"No! There isn't! Why would they say these things?" She continued yelling, now adding pacing to the mix.

"Not many people have seen this message I bet. Mutsu did say you guys were only the second group released." I reasoned, unheard by Hikari or Hibiki, who was hyperventilating slightly and looked completely detached from the world. "Why do you have this phone?" I asked Shi.

"I asked my adjuster for a phone before I got released. I saw on the TV that apparently everyone has one, and I didn't want to stand out." She answered honestly. "Apparently a few other Sekirei got phones too so they could receive messages from Mr. Hiroto" It was at this exact moment that my new phone began to ring. Curious, seeing how nobody had the number to my old phone, let alone the phone I received from Mutsu not an hour ago, I picked up and brought the phone to my ear. Wrong decision.

-Hello my dear Ashikabi-kun and welcome to my little game!-

"GAAAHH!" I screamed in surprise from the incredibly loud voice yelling right in my ear. Looking at the screen of my phone, I saw none other than Minaka Hiroto's smiling face in it. Much to my chagrin, neither of the lightning twins even noticed.

-My boy, you don't realize how fortunate you are.-

I raised an eyebrow at this.

-The Sekirei plan is an amazing act of the gods. You not only entered the plan at the mere age of sixteen, but winged _three_ different Sekirei at once. You do realize you are among the first to wing a Sekirei at all, and you did it in such an impressive manner. Now allow me to explain since I'm sure you have many questions. Now, you are now involved in The Sekirei Plan. In which…-

" There are one hundred and eight aliens called Sekirei, found twenty years ago on kamikura island by you and a woman named Takami Sahashi. You used the technology aboard this ship to build MBI and now have begun the Sekirei Plan by releasing the one hundred and eight Sekirei into Tokyo in groups to find their chosen ones, or Ashikabi. When all the Sekirei are 'winged' they must fight to the last one standing which, the prize being that they get to stay with their Ashikabi." I managed to say in one breath and completely monotone. I noticed with satisfaction that Minaka momentarily was completely shocked, like, with his mouth open and everything. But my satisfaction was short-lived as he collected himself.

-I see your Sekirei managed to extensively explain the situation to you.-

I shrugged, "They explained some and I gathered the rest from what I already knew about MBI."

-Smart boy, but staying with their Ashikabi is only the reward for the Sekirei, the Ashikabi gets a grand prize as well. What do you think about that? Pretty cool eh? Money, power, and beautiful women.-

I deadpanned, "You're a moron."

-Huh? - the CEO of the multinational company asked, once again surprised.

"You're an idiot who happens to have a high IQ playing god and promising Aladdin's Lamp. I mean, come on, you find a _spaceship_, filled with technology that would allow you to improve the world and the human standard of living, as well as containing _alien life_, and the best you can do is put them in a contest to _kill each other!_ Why wouldn't you, oh I don't know, protect the species, or, seeing how they're apparently compatible with humans, find a way to integrate them into human society, but no, you set them against each other. What's worse, it's all for your _entertainment_. So you can play god or game master or whatever you want to call it. So in retrospect, moron is putting it lightly. In reality, you're more like freaking _Hitler!_" I say, losing my monotone almost as soon as the words began flowing from my mouth.

-Oh my dear boy, I'm nothing like Hitler, I'm ushering the age of the gods. I'm more like a prophet.-

I wanted to hang up right then and there, I really did. But I still had one question. Turning the phone toward Hikari and Hibiki, who at some point in my argument with Minaka Hiroto, had stopped freaking out and started paying attention.

"Why did you put a price on their heads?" I asked, obviously pissed. In the corner of my eye, I saw Shi staring at me in awe. The twins just looked pissed at Minaka.

""Yeah. What the hell?" Hikari yelled.

"We never hunted down unwinged Sekirei. Why did you make us a target?" Hibiki asked, calmly, yet for some reason it was scarier than Hikari just yelling.

-Oh well hello numbers eleven and twelve. I'm pleased to see you have found someone better than Seo. I don't have to deactivate your cards then. As for the twins with a price on their heads, they're not you two.-

"So there _is_ another set of twins." I said, "I knew it."

"Well we didn't!" Hikari and Hibiki yelled/said at the same time. "Who are they?" Hibiki asked.

-Now _that _is a good question. But unfortunately, I cannot tell you. The Game Master can't play favorites now can he. Now, I want to tell you that even though you are part of the Sekirei Plan, you can't…-

"Tell anyone about it, gotcha." I said, pissed at the psychotic CEO, as I flipped the phone shut, ending our conversation. Looking up, Hikari and Hibiki appeared a little surprised and irritated while Shi was still staring at me in awe. "What?"

"You do realize that you're sixteen, and you not only argued with, but insulted and hung up on the most powerful man in the world." Shi said, a smile on her face, "Will-kun, you're amazing!" Shi lunged and tackled me in a hug and brought her lips to mine. Warmth flushed my face as a pair of familiar wings of light burst behind Shi.

'_Weird,' _I thought as Shi and I continued kissing, _'my stomachs not clenching, my palms aren't sweating. I think I'm finally over it!' _It was then that my 'father' decided to make his presence known with a loud crash. The feelings returned with a vengeance and I almost threw up right there. _'Or not.' _

"Come on." I said with a dry mouth and a fierce blush, "Mutsu's been waiting long enough." I began to walk toward the window when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. Looking back, I saw that Hibiki and Hikari were holding onto me. Hibiki had a sad face on while Hikari looked irritated.

"You know you can do that with us too, right?" she asked expectantly.

Hibiki nodded her agreement, "Anytime, we are yours." I smiled at them, trying to calm them down. Note to self, either kiss in secret, or be ready to kiss all of my Sekirei. I gave them both quick pecks on the lips, feeling even more like a cheater, bile trying so hard to rise in my throat but I kept it in check.

"I'll remember that."

XXXXXXX

- Tell anyone about it, gotcha. BEEP-

Minaka Hiroto, the CEO of MBI and Game Master of the Sekirei plan, was many things. Patient was one of these things, yet this boy, Noroi Williams, bypassed this. The man who waited for twenty years to put his crazy harebrained scheme into action, stood in shock, staring at the phone in his hand.

"He hung up on me." He mumbled.

"Serves you right." admonished Takami. Takami Sahashi, the head scientist of MBI and top adjustor for the Sekirei plan, was _not_ a patient woman. But ruthless and bitter she was, especially toward silver-haired sociopaths. This boy had bypassed all of her cruelty and earned himself a special place in her black shriveled heart, usually reserved for her children and parents. She sighed and lit up another cigarette.

"He hung up on me!" Minaka said a little louder as his scattered mind started to comprehend that someone didn't like him and so blatantly showed it. Because everyone else thought he was so great, right? So why didn't this boy?

"Wow, is it so hard to understand?" Takami asked, clearly curious.

Anger filled Minaka, "Get the disciplinary squad, I want him and his Sekirei destroyed."

Takami's cigarette fell from her mouth, "You can't be serious! Why?"

"**He hung up on me!**" Minaka roared.

Takami's temper flared as she tired of his antics. "Calm down Bipolar Betty. You can't lose such a talented player."

"And why not?"

A Minaka shaped indent in the center of the clock was his answer. Yes, Minaka Hiroto was many things, and for all his genius, he was an idiot.

XXXXXXX

"So you were showing a drawing of Will around?" Mutsu asked Shi. After spending a half an hour alone in the alley outside of Noroi's window, Mutsu was about to go back in and ask what was taking so long when the four jumped out of the window, Shi with a dazed expression while the twins each had hold of one of Noroi's arms. The poor boy had a weak smile on his face, like something was bothering him but he was trying to cover it up. The twins had said to split up and that Shi and Mutsu could go off in one direction, while they and Noroi would go off in another. Mutsu was pretty sure they just wanted to be alone with their Ashikabi, seeing as how only Mutsu could feel his Ashikabi. But, he supposed he couldn't blame them, he liked the kid, but as soon as he had his Ashikabi, he was gone.

Shi blushed from embarrassment and reached into her sleeve, procuring a small rolled up piece of paper. Taking the paper, Mutsu unrolled it to reveal a flawless pencil drawing of Noroi. Mutsu's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "This is amazing."

Shi's blush deepened as she muttered her thanks. Mutsu's eyes widened even more as a sudden light bulb had a power surge in his head. "Hey!" he said loudly all of a sudden.

Shi yelped, "Y-yes?"

"Didn't you have a partner? You two were attached at the hip."

Shi suddenly looked down sadly.

"What was her name again? So? See?"

"Sai," Shi said, interrupting Mutsu, "Her name is Sai. She and I were released in the same group, but she was so excited to find her Ashikabi that she rushed off without me. I haven't seen her since. I don't know if she's been winged or forced or anything." Shi looked up and smiled, regardless of her sad feeling aura, "It's okay though because I have Will-kun. He's promised to love Shi forever and I believe him. As long as Shi has Will-kun, Shi can be strong. Shi will never lose Will-kun, ever!"

"You're speaking in the third person." Mutsu pointed out, silently impressed at the sudden confidence Shi possessed. Shi suddenly deflated, her confidence disappearing as her face flushed like a tomato.

XXXXXXX

"Okay stop!" I yelled over the howling wind. As soon as they forced Mutsu to team up with Shi and then split up, they had each gently but firmly grabbed an arm and started speeding along the rooftops faster than a car on the highway. The roar of the wind would have proved too loud for anyone to hear, I only knew what I said thanks to the vibration of my voice in my throat, giving me a hint of my voice, but seeing as how Sekirei seemed to have increased strength, speed, and agility, better hearing didn't seem so farfetched.

They each nodded and stopped as soon as their feet met rooftop. Letting go of me, they looked at me in an expecting way.

Sighing, I said, "Look, I'm not an expert on these sorts of things, but unless I'm mistaken, you can't feel who _Mutsu's_ Ashikabi is. Can you even feel if someone is an Ashikabi if they're not yours?"

Both of the girls' eyebrows shot up slightly. Looking at each other, then at me, they sighed in sync. I smirked. _'Looks like I guessed right.'_

"Well," Hibiki said after a minute, "no, we can't feel a potential Ashikabi unless he's our own; we were kinda hoping to spend some time with you, alone." Hibiki had slowly started blushing toward the end of her sentence.

Hikari suddenly burst in with an irritated pout, "And, we're gonna hunt down those other twins and take them out!" She seemed to be daydreaming about the battle as she grinned devilishly.

'_Well,' _I thought with a sweat drop, _'at least now I now I'm not the only one who smiles at the thought of a fight.'_

Suddenly Hikari and Hibiki both got a look in their eyes.

"Look out!" Hibiki yelled as she tackled me. Hikari rolled to the side and stabled herself with her left hand while charging her other. Lifting my head slightly, I saw what looked like a large knife attached to some wire, stuck exactly where the twins and I were standing seconds ago. Then it was yanked by the wire and returned to the sender.

"Show yourself!" yelled Hikari as her twin jumped off me and charged her hands.

"Oh gladly." Purred a voice as the owner stepped out from behind a chimney, "Hello Ashikabi-kun."

XXXXXXX

"So Shi, do you miss Sai?"

Shi nodded, "Yes, but as long as I have Will-kun, I'll be all right. Still, I wish I could know what happened to her. Sai was really strong and really confident, although, she was quick to anger and kind of perverted, she was a good friend.

XXXXXXX

"What the hell?" I panted, crouching behind the chimney that the newest Sekirei appeared from. I really, _really_, wanted to help Hikari and Hibiki, but between the lightning, razor wire whips, and knives attached to the end of said razor whips, I would be worse than useless, he would be a liability.

~(Flashback)~

As soon as the Sekirei said "Ashikabi-sama" Hikari was ready to tear her limb from limb. She screamed a battle cry and launched bolt after bolt at the girl, too bad she wasn't there anymore. The girl was right in my face, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

The petite Sekirei had blonde hair that was cut unevenly and as long as her chin with forest green eyes, I've been told mine were like a shining emerald; well hers were a dark green, like a pine tree or something. She was wearing a black and grey striped, strapless shirt that only came down to a little above her naval. She had a black cloth wrapped around her throat like a collar. She wore bicep length gloves with the same pattern as her shirt with some kind of wire wrapped around her fingers. Finally, instead of pants, a skirt, or any other sociably passable form of leg wear, she wore a pair of leather bloomers, like a leather bikini bottom, with a large belt wrapped around her waist. A blush started rising in my cheeks.

"Uh, h-hi."

"Hey there handsome" the girl said with a smirk. Looking down and slowly trailing back up to my eyes, she blushed slightly but allowed her smirk to widen back to a large grin, "Yeah, you'll do," she let her eyes travel over me again, "you'll do just fine."

"OH HELL NO!" I don't think I need to tell you who that was. Actually I do since surprisingly enough it was Hibiki now coming at the new Sekirei with intent to kill. The new girl laughed and pushed me behind the chimney and disappeared in a blur.

~(Flashback End)~

And that's how I ended up behind a chimney on some random roof while three meta-human girls who all, for some reason beyond me, seem to have a giant crush on me. Peaking around the edge of the chimney, I saw that Hikari and Hibiki were jumping around, throwing lighting at the girl. Bloomers girl on the other hand was moving just enough not to get hit, with plenty of time to get out of the way it seemed. She was way fast. Whenever one of the twins' attacks got close, she would just disappear, letting the lighting hit the rooftop where she was just a moment ago.

The twins both landed on the roof at the same time when she did not reappear. Suddenly, the roof under their feet gave way. Crying out, I jumped out from behind my cover and ran to catch them, but I didn't get there in time. I lunged, barely staying on the roof as I pushed my arm out into the empty air, my hand barely grazing the fingertips of Hibiki, or Hikari, I couldn't really tell in the moment, all I could see was the surprise on their faces as they fell toward the hard cement below.

A tear slowly dripped down my face. Suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapping around from behind me.

"Sh, it's okay. Calm down cutie."

That did it for me. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew, I had her pressed against the chimney with my left hand pinning her to the brick and my right around her throat. She wasn't worried at all either, in fact, she was smiling. I wanted to do it, I wanted to kill her _so badly_. I wanted to make her pay for taking away _my_ girls. My Girls. I released her and stumbled. Tears were streaming down my face. They had told me repeatedly that they were mine but I had kept them at arm's length. We had only known each other for less than a day but they had been completely devoted, completely willing to lay down their lives, just for the chance to stay with me, and I was only worried about how to hide them from my bastard of a father.

"Dammit, Hibiki, Hikari, I'm sorry." I sobbed. I felt the bloomer girl's presence, like she was about to touch me, but she suddenly jerked back and ran off. Seconds later, the sound of two people landing on the gritty rooftop. "What do you want from me?" I moaned pitifully. I felt like that five-year old kid who could do nothing. Eleven years of making myself hard as steel, harder even, and in one day I'm back to that kid.

"Aw look sis, he does care."

"…" was what I said. _'…'_ was what I thought. My mind completely shut down for a second. What broke me from my mental white out was a small snicker.

"Hibiki, Hikari!" I yelled in pure delight. If I could have, I would have kissed them both at the same time. I couldn't, so I settled with kissing the closer one first. Hibiki was the lucky one; she seemed surprised but kissed back after a second as wings of light burst out from behind her. Hikari was ready for me when I moved to her. She grinned and grabbed the back of my head as she stepped into the kiss. They both had shit eating grins.

"Ready to go home?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah." I answered, genuinely happy for the first time in a long while. Somehow, these girls, Shi included, had become important to me incredibly fast. "Let's find Mutsu and Shi and go home."

They nodded, each grabbing an arm and jumping in the direction they thought the other two were in.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, I was just sitting in class, reading up on some of my notes. A test was this Friday and I didn't want to be unprepared. My Sekirei said they were gonna search for a place for us to live since dad couldn't learn about the Sekirei plan. I didn't know how I was just gonna move out of my dad's place and into the care of three beautiful women but I assumed Minaka would probably take care of the technicalities, after all, he had to protect this psycho little plan of his.

The bell rang signaling the start of the day as the teacher walked in.

"Stand" ordered the class leader. We all obeyed, as per usual.

"Bow" he ordered causing the group to bow. As we sat down the teacher began morning announcements while managing to look like he would rather be _anywhere_ else.

"Chess club is meeting in room 28 B today. The cafeteria is demanding whoever is sticking their rice balls to the ceiling stop," at this, Haku and his delinquent buddies laughed and high-fived at this, "and last but not least, we have a new student today."

That caught my attention. Looking up from my notes, I saw she was a petite girl with…

Chin length blonde hair and wild forest green eyes. My own twin emeralds widened exponentially.

"Class, this is Sai Nebaru."

She smiled devilishly, like me when a fight is being started. With her voice a silky smooth, sugary sweet mask, she said "Please, take care of me."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. i hope you'll review and that it met the bar i set in my earlier chapters. please tell me what you think.**

**-W.O.E.**


	4. The Game Takes Flight

**A/N: Oh my god this chapter took forever. I cant relate how sorry I am for taking so long. But, I still think that a writer should only write as long as its fun, and its a blast, but sometimes you gotta just ignore writers block and get down to work. I thoroughly hope that all of you enjoy this chapter.**

**A little reminder to all of you, I own nothing but Noroi!**

* * *

My blood ran cold. _'No way! It can't be her. She's not a student she's a damned Sekirei! It's impossible.' _But the evidence was right before my eyes. I could bet anybody anything that if you were to remove the school uniform, you'd find black and grey striped arm warmers and strapless shirt with leather bloomers. I suddenly realized I was staring and forced my eyes to look out the window.

"Dude!" I heard one of the boys in my class whisper, "She is so cute!"

'_GOOD! You ask her out, you wing her because if I never see her again, it will be too soon!' _I was afraid. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I was afraid of the small, pixie like girl. I know she would never hurt me; the only thing I have to fear from her is probably a forced make out session. What I was afraid of was if Sai actually managed to get me to wing her, forced or otherwise, what the girls would think.

Hikari was easy. She'd get pissed and pump me with a couple hundred volts of electricity. Hibiki would probably sulk for a little while before trying to make the best of it. Shi, well, I really don't know what Shi would do. That girl was seriously shy, not to mention self-conscious.

"Hi there." If my blood was cold before, it was ice in my veins now. Looking up, I saw that she was standing in front of my desk with a smile on her face. She looked the picture of innocence. I knew better. From this close, I could clearly see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. It made the anger from last night come bubbling back to the surface. It was almost comical.

"My names Sai, it looks like I'll be sitting next to you from now on." She was still smiling, though; it looked like it was beginning to lean more towards being a smirk. I just glared in response. She giggled and took her seat and looked forward. I turned my eyes towards the teacher as well, but my mind was elsewhere. Every so often, I caught her stealing glances in my direction.

I grit my teeth in irritation, _'This is gonna be a __**long**__ day.'_

XXXXXXX

As soon as lunch came around, I was out of class and halfway to the school entrance when a small figure jumped in my way.

"Move." I growled.

Sai just shook her head. "Uh-uh Ashikabi-kun, you know what I want." She was now strutting towards me. My feet didn't want to listen when my brain screamed "RUN".

"And you know very well that it's never going to happen." I said sternly. I still couldn't move.

She placed her arms around my neck and tilted her head like she was going to kiss me. She pouted slightly but had an expression that I couldn't fully decipher. "Ashikabi-kun, it's so exciting when you get all demanding. All you have to do is wing me, and I'll gladly do whatever you like."

I couldn't help but stare at her. "Huh?"

She smirked and leaned in, I could feel the heat radiating off of her like she was made of fire, yet still, my body wouldn't do what I wanted it to.

"Will?" I jumped back like five feet on reflex. Just barely fast enough to dodge Mizune's book bag. "What the hell Will?"

"What's up Mizune?" I asked innocently. On the inside I was thanking every Deity that would listen that Mizune showed up when she did, nothing like mortal danger to snap you out of it.

"What's up? What's up! You skipped school yesterday to go on a date with some bimbo! Then you disappear, _literally_! And now I find you sucking face with another random girl! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Uh, who are you talking to?"

"What?" Mizune looked around and realized that in her anger, she hadn't noticed Will and that new girl sneaking away. She was left in the hallway with this random student that had the misfortune of running across an enraged Mizune.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

XXXXXXX

I couldn't help but chuckle as Mizune's screams reached my ears. I was already on the sidewalk outside of school but I could hear her clear as a bell.

"Damn! That bitch sure has some lungs."

My smile suddenly dropped as the realization that Sai was still with me soured my mood.

"So, we ditching school Ashikabi-kun?"

I growled slightly, "Beat it."

"No."

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not going anywhere Ashikabi-kun."

It went on like that for several minutes, long enough for us to leave the school behind and begin towards my home. I actually surprised myself on how patient I stayed and for how long, but eventually…

"Look, I'm not gonna wing you! I'm never gonna wing you! Any notion you ever had in your head that we would ever be together, was nothing but a deluded fantasy!"

When I actually got a good look at her through my frustration, I saw her hair shadowed her eyes and her hands were clenched into tight fists. Her body was quivering with what I can only assume was barely restrained anger and probably a lot of disappointment at my rejection. I'd probably feel guilty about it later, in fact I was, but at that moment, I can honestly say, I felt a good amount of satisfaction at shutting Sai down.

It was then that I became aware of the stares of the bystanders. I caught the eye of a woman in her late thirties that looked at me disapprovingly, probably for "Breaking the young girls heart" in public. I flipped her off before turning away from Sai to continue home.

"Will!"

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"I won't stop! You hear me? I don't care how long I have to try, because it's fated, destined, it's completely inevitable!"

I didn't dignify her with a response, I just continued walking. I heard her scream in frustration and smirked. For the majority of the walk I was practically buzzing with satisfaction. I was nearing the train station where I could catch the noon westbound, home when…

**BOOM!**

I literally jumped in surprise. For a moment my thoughts flashed from Sai being WAY too angry, to terrorists deciding the roof of a deli was a good target. But as large chunks of cement and gravel fell from the roof, I saw a girl leap from the destroyed roof soon followed by two more. Definitely Sekirei, only they defy the laws of gravity to jump ten feet or higher and can cause an explosion without any explosives.

'_Seems a little early for them to be going at it, Hikari and Hibiki were only in the second group.'_ I literally froze, "And Mutsu said Sekirei fights were one on one" I mumbled. "SHIT!"

I began chasing them without hesitation. Apologizing to people as I ran after them, I flipped my phone open and called Shi.

-Hello?-

"Shi! It's me."

-Will-kun?-

"Yeah, get Hikari and Hibiki and get over here! I'm heading north towards North Metro Station, I found the twins!" I hung up and continued sprinting. The girls just kept jumping and I was losing them, but I saw a small plaza up ahead where the station was, they would either go to ground level or go around it.

Looking up, I saw the one being chased jump into the plaza, screaming.

"Shit!" I yelled before sprinting harder.

XXXXXXX

Minato was disappointed, borderline crushed. He had come to the big city in hopes of entering Tokyo U. and going on to some high paying job, this was supposed to kick start his ideal life. Wife, kids, something to make his mother and grandparents proud, but here he was, a second year ronin. His mom had already chewed him out and reduced his allowance. He had never felt so much like a waste of space.

' _I failed the exam twice now, I've got no education, no job. This keeps up, there's no way I'm ever gonna get a girlfriend either.'_

**BOOM!**

"Ahhhh! Get out of the way please! I can't stop, please you gotta move right now!

Minato barely looked up before something crashed into him. For a second he just lied there, stunned before getting up, or attempting to anyways. He looked at what was on top of him and saw a white panty clad butt.

"Oww. I knew that building was way too high to jump off of." Noticing Minato for the first time, the girl turned with a smile. "Thank you very much. You're the kind person that caught me, right?"

Minato put an arm up as if to defend himself, or console her, he hadn't decided, "I wouldn't really call it _caught_." He said in exasperation. _'She's so cute!' _He couldn't help but think.

A loud thump drew their attention toward the building the girl had jumped off of moments earlier.

She gasped and, grabbing him, barely managed to jump out of the way of the whip that literally tore through the concrete, wait, WHAT?

"Why are you running? You'll never get away. Just stop and fight with us." called one of two girls that were standing on the roof.

"I can't fight," She called back up to her attackers, "Well at least not yet."

One of the other girls snarled, "I don't remember giving you a choice!" And with that they both dove off the roof, "Now come here!" Preparing their attack, they were about to strike when…

A pebble bounced off of one of their heads. It so unexpected that everyone hesitated, and then jumped in more surprise when they heard…

"Hey!"

Looking over, Minato saw a boy, about sixteen, probably someone ditching school, there was supposed to be one nearby. He didn't wear a uniform though, he had a brown jacket and blue jeans on, in fact, if it wasn't for the backpack, you wouldn't be able to tell he was a student at all.

XXXXXXX

Reaching the plaza mere seconds after the Sekirei, I saw the twins jump off a roof after the Sekirei and the poor bastard she landed on. The first thing that caught my eye was that he was wearing the same clothes I was, but that wasn't important. Seeing a pebble on the ground, I picked it up and nailed one of the twins in the head just as they landed.

"Hey!" I yelled to get their attention. They all looked at me, including the chased Sekirei and aforementioned poor bastard.

Slightly irritated, I yelled to the two on the ground, "Well? Run!"

The Sekirei snapped out of her stupor and grabbed the guy's hand before getting the hell out of dodge. I saw the twins hesitate for a moment, but quickly began after the fleeing couple.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled and managed to use a car hood as a sort of spring board, planting my foot on the metal surface and diving at the closest twin.

We crashed into a table that a young couple was dining on, knocking it and their food onto the ground. In this close proximity, she couldn't use her Sekirei super strength and I managed to hold her off for a few seconds. That is until I felt a thick rope-like object, wrap itself around my throat, and yank me off of her.

"What the hell is your problem kid?" I would have said something witty but her whip was cutting off my supply of oxygen. Instead of floundering for air, I glared at her defiantly. I could feel my face growing red from lack of air mixed with anger.

Finally getting a look at the twins, I noted that, although definitely twins, there was some difference. Nothing big, like the difference between Hikari and Hibiki's breast sizes, but there were some little things. They both had brown eyes and blonde hair which they kept in two ponytails. They both wore black stockings and a black dress with a large yellow stripe down the middle. The one with the whip around my throat had a Chinese styled dress that was tight on her body with no sleeves and a turtle neck. The other had a western styled dress that was frillier towards the end and had straps instead of a turtle neck. The one that I tackled didn't seem to have a whip like her sister. After that my thoughts started getting muddy and my vision became fuzzy.

The twins were talking but I their voices sounded muffled and far away. Suddenly the whip unwrapped from my neck and I gasped for air just for Whip twin to pick me up by the front of my jacket and drag me into an alley.

"You've got exactly ten seconds to tell me why you made us loose that Sekirei!"

Smiling, I said nothing.

"Nine."

My smile turned into a grin.

"Eight."

I still said nothing and she started trembling.

"Four."

I looked around for my girls. I mean, how long does it take three Sekirei to cross the city?

"That's it!" She yelled before socking me in the stomach. I grunted in pain. She probably held back, seeing how she didn't tear a hole straight through me told me that, but it still felt like someone redirected a meteor into my gut. She pulled back to punch again when a small explosion rocked the alley. She let go but I felt myself picked up before I could hit the ground. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was now laying on a rooftop with Shi and Mutsu standing over me.

"Hey guy's, what's up?"

I couldn't help but cough and unfortunately there was a little blood in it. This freaked Shi out and Mutsu had to steady her to keep her from fainting.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner," Mutsu apologized, "but we still don't know the city very well."

"It's fine." I grunted, sitting up. "Where are Hikari and Hibiki?"

Mutsu looked down at the alley and nodded. Following his gaze, I saw my girls looking like something akin to goddesses, striking out at the other twins with lightning. It was pretty cool.

XXXXXXX

Shi, Hibiki, and her had been out looking for a place to live besides Noroi's room, with no luck. It was the end of moving season and there didn't seem to be a vacant apartment, house for rent, or even house for purchase, anywhere! After an hour or so of fruitless search, the twins collapsed in the nearest park bench while Shi stood nearby.

Shi was thinking of any way she could possibly make those two feel better when she felt a vibration play across her skin.

"Hello?" she answered her phone.

-Shi! It's me.-

"Will-kun?"

- Yeah, get Hikari and Hibiki and get over here! I'm heading north towards North Metro Station, I found the twins!- Then a beep was heard as he hung up. Nodding to herself, Shi darted over to Hikari and Hibiki and filled them in.

"What? And he's chasing them by himself?" asked Hibiki worriedly.

Hikari on the other hand was grinning at the thought that she could take those masquerading bitches down. "Alright, let's get going!"

A thought struck Shi. "You two go on ahead, I'm gonna find Mutsu and bring him along."

Hikari hesitated at this, "That bum? Why?"

"Because, he's a single digit as well as good backup." Hibiki cut in before Shi could shyly back down, "Go get him Shi, and be quick please."

Shi nodded with a determined expression and sped off. Hikari and Hibiki then launched themselves northward, toward (they hoped) their Ashikabi.

It didn't take Shi long to reach the Williams residence. She avoided the front door and found Mutsu relaxing on the roof.

"Mutsu! Will-kun found the twins and he's chasing them by himself, Hikari and Hibiki are on their way but you need to come too." Shi said in a single breath.

Mutsu arched an eyebrow. Muttering something about stupid kids, he picked himself up and motion for Shi to lead the way. Nodding, they took off.

XXXXXXX

It was several minutes but Shi and Mutsu actually caught up to Hikari and Hibiki and they all continued together. They arrived just in time to witness one of the twins plant their fist into their Ashikabi's stomach. They saw him gasp for air and grunt in pain. They saw a small amount of blood fly from his lips, and they saw him smirk and look into her eyes with defiance. They didn't think he even realized it. They saw the blonde Sekirei pull back for another hit.

Hikari roared with rage, Hibiki remained silent but began sparking ferociously. Linking hands, the twins sent a large bolt of pure electrified energy at the whip user. They missed.

But the explosion sent a shockwave throughout the small alley that Will and the twins occupied, causing the one that had punched Will to drop him. Mutsu and Shi took this as their chance and jumped into the alley, caught Will before he could hit the ground, and sped back out. Hikari and Hibiki were very close behind them but instead of dodging out of the alley with their Ashikabi, they released each other's hands and went after an individual twin.

XXXXXXX

Hikari went after the bitch that punched her Ashikabi. The blonde was still collecting herself when Hikari planted and electrically charged kick into her stomach.

"Hah! How do you like it?" She yelled angrily. She suddenly felt something wrap itself around her leg. Glancing down, Hikari saw a rope like object that led back to a now smirking blonde.

"Oh shi-!" she yelled before she was yanked sideways into the brick wall.

"Jeez, what the hell?" The blonde girl asked as she picked herself up. Three bolts of lightning flew from the dust cloud forcing her to jump back quickly. Hikari was on her in moments. She swung and kicked like a street brawler, every move charged with lightning. The twin could barely manage to stay out of the way. Jumping back to put a little distance between them, the blonde huffed.

"What the hell do you people want?"

Hikari growled and moved after her again. Dodging again the blonde decided to retreat further.

"Look, I'm not interested in fighting emerged Sekirei, sorry." She managed to say this with a condescending tone which sent Hikari further into a fit of rage.

Turning towards her sister's fight, she yelled, "Hibiki, Norito!"

XXXXXXX

Hibiki went after the twin that had just been standing by and watching as her sister abused Will. In her eyes, inaction, when action was needed, made you guilty of the same crime. And what these two did was unforgiveable. But for some reason, Hibiki hesitated. They stood across from one another. Just a few feet separated them, but the blonde just stood there, she was checking her nails or something, showing absolutely no interest in fighting Hibiki.

"My name is Hibiki, Sekirei number twelve."

"Hey." She responded in a bored tone, "The names Mitsushi, but I'm not gonna give you my number, I have no interest in fighting you."

This puzzled Hibiki, "Why not?"

"At this point, all we want to do is get the unwinged Sekirei, thin out the herd and increase our chances. After round two starts, then we'll go after the winged." Mitsushi smirked, "So enjoy your time with your wimpy Ashikabi now honey, 'cause sooner or later, you're mine."

Hibiki sparked with annoyance but suddenly, an idea came to her, almost like a light bulb had gone off in her head. She started giggling and soon it was a full on laugh. "Oh my god, no way. There is no way. Ahahahahahaha!" You two, really? Hahaha!"

This wiped the smirk off of Mitsushi's face. "What, what is it? Hey bitch, what's so funny?" She was floundering, trying to irritate Hibiki to regain control of the situation. That's when they heard...

"Hibiki, Norito!"

Hibiki sighed as she came down from her laughter and jumped up to the roof that Shi and Mutsu had brought Will to.

XXXXXXX

"Hibiki, Norito!" I heard Hikari yell.

"Hey Mutsu," I asked the swordsman, "what's a Norito?"

Mutsu smiled.

Hikari and Hibiki suddenly landed in front of me. For some reason I felt nervous. "Uh, hey girls."

They said nothing but Hikari grabbed my head and crashed her lips down onto mine. Her wings of purple light burst out from her back and she released my head with a smirk. Me, I was attempting to regain control of my mental faculties, which had all but shut down at the surprise. I was just getting back the power of speech when Hibiki met my lips with a gentle force, causing her lights to erupt from her back as well.

Standing up, my twins walked to the edge of the building and joined hands.

"We are the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi!" they chanted, sparked with electricity and holding out their hands towards the other twins.

The blonde twins cursed and sped off like there was a fire under their ass. My girls smirked and just separated.

"What the hell was that?" I finally asked.

Hibiki smiled, "They were afraid of our Norito, our special attack."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "Because shooting lightning out of your hands isn't enough."

Mutsu smacked me lightly over that head and Hikari was glaring at me. Hikari marched right up to me and slapped me across the face, hard I might add.

"Hikari, what…"

"Do you want to die?" she asked, glaring right into my eyes.

"I'm not fond of the idea no." I said getting angry because of the slap.

"Then why did you rush at those girls like that? Why would you put yourself in harm's way?"

"I-I, I just wanted to…"

"To what? Die? Go down looking like a hero? Do you think anyone here would be okay if that Sekirei had just decided to kill you?"

"Hikari, I-I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"Just save it Will, what's done is done." She said calmly, in fact, more calm than I've seen Hikari thus far, which scared the crap out of me. "But let me tell you something! If you ever, and I mean EVER, do something that stupid again, I'll never forgive you." She said passionately.

'_There's my Hikari.'_

"Sorry to interrupt guys," Hibiki broke in, "but I think I know where to find the twins."

Mutsu looked at her skeptically, "You mean you know where they hide out?"

Hibiki smiled, "Better, I think I know who their Ashikabi is."

"Who?" Hikari questioned.

Hibiki began whispering in her ear.

Hikari got a look that was a cross between horror and amusement. "No way. No way! Oh my god!"

Hikari and Hibiki turned to the group, "Follow us."

XXXXXXX

Seo was sitting on his ratty sofa drinking a beer when Mitsuha and Mitsushi burst through the door.

"Girls? What happened to you?"

Mitsuha was the one that answered, "We were after an unwinged Sekirei like you told us to, but all of a sudden some kid tackles Mitsushi and makes us lose her. I was, er, 'disciplining' him when his Sekirei appeared out of nowhere and attacked us."

"And you retreated? Why didn't you kick their asses?"

This made Mitsuha angry. She quickly wrapped her whip around Seo's leg and threw him across the room. "Because they had Norito and our Ashikabi was sitting on his ass! What are we supposed to do when they start throwing lightning around like it's nobody's business?"

Seo's blood suddenly ran cold. "D-d-did you just say l-lightning?"

Mitsushi sniffed and Mitsuha rubbed her stomach. "Yeah those twin bitches just jumped in and started blowing things up."

Seo was up on his feet instantly. "Did they follow you? Were you careful about getting home?" he asked while shutting the door and locking it.

"Seo," asked Mitsushi with a curious tilt to her voice, "do you know those Sekirei?"

"No! Why would you ask that? Hehehe." He laughed nervously while looking out the peephole. Turning away from the door he started grabbing things. Beer, clothes, and what little money he had left over from his job at M.B.I.

That's when three loud knocks sounded on the door. "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" he muttered. Grabbing each of the twins' hands, he hurried to the window, thanking god he was on the ground floor.

"Seo, what's going on?" asked Mitsuha suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be…" He was interrupted by three more knocks. He quickly attempted to jump out the window but tripped on the ledge, landing face first in the dirt. A small tapping noise caught his attention.

Opening his eyes he saw two pairs of feet, one clad in purple boots, and one clad in pink. They each had one foot tapping. Moving his gaze upwards, he saw the two girls that were _supposed_ to become his Sekirei.

"Um, hi?"

Hikari eye twitched.

XXXXXXX

I knocked for the third time before turning to Shi. "I guess nobody's home."

**BOOM!**

My head snapped towards the sound to see the leftovers of an electric explosion. Turning the corner I saw Hikari and Hibiki standing over the blonde twins who were cradling the burnt crisp of what I assume was their Ashikabi. He was tall and lean with brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a stained undershirt that reminded me slightly of my father, and a pair of faded blue jeans. Catching my eye, the twins must have seen my confused expression. Hibiki smiled slightly and Hikari huffed and looked away, she was still mad I guess.

"Will," Hibiki explained, "this is Seo. He's…"

The man finally sat up and opened his eyes. Grunting he addressed me, "I'm the guy you stole these two from."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's what I got. Don't worry im not dropping the story. I don't know when the next update will be but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~W.O.E.**


End file.
